ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
LarryBoy: A VeggieTales Movie
LarryBoy: A VeggieTales Movie, or simply LarryBoy, is a 3D computer-animated superhero action-comedy Christian family film directed by Tim Hodge, produced by Dreamworks Animation, Universal Animation Studios, and Big Idea Entertainment, and distributed by Universal Pictures. This film is based on the VeggieTales series and the LarryBoy films. The film explains the origins of LarryBoy, a cucumber dealing with criticism while trying to make a name for himself as a superhero. It features the voices of Mike Nawrocki, Phil Vischer, Jim Poole, Tress MacNeille, Rob Paulsen, Tim Hodge, and famous celebrity Denzel Washington. The film includes songs performed by Nicole C. Mullen, Skillet, Five Iron Frenzy, TobyMac, and Christian rap artist Lecrae. It is rated PG and serves as the first theatrical feature-length LarryBoy film in the franchise. It was followed by a sequel, LarryBoy Unleashed. Plot The film opens at night in the city of Bumblyburg as a group of thieves carrying a sack of cash are on the run from the cops, led by Officer Scooter Carrot. The thieves find themselves cornered in an alley by LarryBoy, who introduces himself and uses his plungers to tie them up and literally leave them hanging by the police station. The next day, billionaire Larry the Cucumber runs into his best friend Alfred after taking part in a press conference. Alfred explains that he recently quit his job after learning that his boss Rodney Stench was using him to fulfill his dream of take over the world. Larry offers his friend a job at the Bumblyburg Plunger Factory, which he recently bought. On their way to the Cucumber Manor, they talk about LarryBoy and the criticism he's received from many people. After saying goodbye to Alfred, Larry watches the news on television. He gathers information on various criminal activities, but he also expresses disappointment over the harsh words by folks such as Mayor Blueberry. Later that evening, LarryBoy is patrolling the city of Bumblyburg and witnesses Alfred being attacked by a small mob and taken to an old abandoned factory, where Mr. Stench reveals via TV screen that he is the mastermind behind the ambush. Mr. Stench gives Alfred one final opportunity to work for him again, but Alfred denies once more. LarryBoy breaks into the factory to free Alfred and lay waste to Mr. Stench's minions, and Alfred calls the police. LarryBoy finds a bomb in the factory and just manages to escape with Alfred as the building explodes. By the time the cops arrive, Mr. Stench's henchmen are tied up and LarryBoy is nowhere to be found. Alfred gets a ride home from Scooter, wondering why the masked cucumber seemed so familiar. Larry is confronted the next day at the Cucumber Manor by Alfred, who deduces the billionaire's biggest secret. Larry explains that since he was younger, he never felt special. One day, after saving his plastic lobster toy from the toilet with a plunger, he made it his goal to become a superhero. Alfred states that Larry isn't ready yet, so he volunteers to help him achieve his goal. During this time, Mr. Stench is furious that someone got involved in his personal business. Upon seeing a newspaper article about the judgement LarryBoy has received recently, Mr. Stench decides to pay a visit to Mayor Blueberry. He explains to her that LarryBoy is a bad influence and since he's not the first superhero in Bumblyburg, the images of Mayor Blueberry and the police could be tarnished. Over the next few months, Alfred builds a secret hideout and a transportation vehicle below the mansion. LarryBoy continues to thwart various crimes while trying to find some sort of connection between them. Meanwhile, Mayor Blueberry gets many complaints about LarryBoy’s methods not changing how unsafe Bumblyburg is. She eventually marks LarryBoy as an outlaw, much to Scooter's dismay. In the newly-built LarryCave one night, LarryBoy blows a gasket over the news. Alfred tries to calm him down when the Larry-Computer suddenly alerts them where the same group of criminals that once attacked Alfred are currently hiding out. An already furious LarryBoy shuts off his radio belt, believing he can defeat them alone. He travels by foot to avoid the cops and manages to defeat the group before coming face to face with their leader, who dubs himself the Molder. They get into a destructive battle which draws Scooter’s attention. While dominating the fight, the Molder reveals his true identity (Mr. Stench) and explains that LarryBoy will forever be viewed as a criminal in the eyes of the public. He then leaves his foe to get arrested. But Scooter, who overheard the conversation, feels sorry for the cucumber and allows him to escape before the other cops show up. LarryBoy heads back to the LarryCave knowing that the Molder is long gone. He is almost caught by the cops before Alfred appears in the LarryMobile. They ride home together as LarryBoy apologizes for his outburst and Alfred regrets choosing to drive a very fast vehicle. A couple of days later, Mayor Blueberry is questioning her judgement of LarryBoy when a new army of robots programmed by the Molder barges into her office. They capture her and take her to the Molder, who reveals his plan for world domination to the city. As he sets his plan into motion, Scooter phones Larry asking for LarryBoy’s help. Alfred explains to Larry that whether he's loved or hated, the fact remains that Bumblyburg needs a hero. Declaring himself as that hero, a determined Larry dawns the plungers once more and races downtown in the LarryMobile to assist the cops. Alfred gives instructions from the LarryCave as the police use some of LarryBoy's equipment against the Molder’s armed henchmen. But the Molder himself escapes to the top of his building while holding Mayor Blueberry captive. LarryBoy uses a one of his super suction ears to catch up to him and they engage in an epic showdown, with LarryBoy ultimately defeating the Molder and saving the mayor from harm. The cops arrest Mr. Stench and Mayor Blueberry apologizes to LarryBoy. Afterwards, the citizens of Bumblyburg begin to show more appreciation towards LarryBoy. Mayor Blueberry holds a public celebration for him and awards him with the key to the city. Scooter creates the Larry-Signal as a way of contacting him whenever necessary. Later at the Larry-Manor, Larry thanks Alfred for his help by giving him a new job as his personal butler. A couple of months later, as the Larry-Signal lights up the night sky, LarryBoy heads down to the police station in the LarryMobile. Scooter states that something from outer space landed somewhere in Bumblyburg and that he should go check it out. Without hesitation, LarryBoy jumps into his car and speeds down the road. In a mid-credits scene, Mr. Stench is unwillingly sharing a prison cell with Awful Alvin. Voice Cast Major characters * Mike Nawrocki as Larry the Cucumber/LarryBoy, a billionaire superhero and the main protagonist. * Phil Vischer as Alfred (Archibald Asparagus), LarryBoy's best friend/future butler and the main deuteragonist. * Jim Poole as Officer Scooter Carrot, a police officer who appreciates LarryBoy's effort. * Tress MacNeille as Mayor Blueberry, the mayor of Bumblyburg who struggles to accept LarryBoy. * Denzel Washington as Rodney Stench/The Molder, a wealthy businessman and the main antagonist. Minor characters * Phil Vischer - Bob the Tomato, Jimmy Gourd, Philippe, Fire Marshall Grape, Baker Lunt, Mr. Nezzer, Additional Voices * Steven Blum - Policeman #2 * Patrick Seitz * Caitlin Glass * Wally Wingert - Policeman #1 * Mike Nawrocki - Jerry Gourd, Jean-Claude, Additional Voices * Tress MacNeille - Petunia Rhubarb, Junior Asparagus, Laura Carrot, Mom Asparagus, Additional Voices * Rob Paulsen - Dad Asparagus, Mr. Vandrahosenhegamerr, Additional Voices * Tim Hodge - Khalil the Caterpillar, Officer Olaf, Additional Voices * Shari Belgeau - Vicky Cucumber, Additional Voices * Maurice LaMarche - Chief Croswell * Dee Bradley Baker - Herbert, Wally, Mr. Mahoney, Additional Voices * Larry D. Whitaker Jr. - Awful Alvin Trivia * The film was created to thank many VeggieTales and LarryBoy fans who requested it. * Because the film serves as an origin story, its events take place about a year prior to the events of LarryBoy and the Fib from Outer Space, and therefore also takes place before any of the other LarryBoy episodes. As a result, Jimmy and Jerry still work at the Bumblyburg Science Lab, the Larry-Manor and the LarryMobile have the same designs they had in the aforementioned episode, and the LarryMobile doesn't do much yet. Also, Alfred isn't a butler until the end of the film. * The movie includes elements from LarryBoy: The Cartoon Adventures, such as Bob being the editor in chief of the Daily Bumble. Also, Larry mentions that he's considering a job at the Daily Bumble, as a reference to the fact that he's a janitor in the spinoff. Some characters from the show even make appearances in the background if you look closely enough. And due to fan support, Awful Alvin was included in a bonus movie scene. * When Scooter tells LarryBoy that something came from outer space, it begins the events of LarryBoy and the Fib from Outer Space. * There is a scene in the film where Larry is seen on television mentioning that he knows LarryBoy personally. This scene is important as Scooter calls Larry much later and asks him to contact LarryBoy for help to save Bumblyburg. * For the most part, the film is meant to be a parody of Batman, as the LarryBoy franchise is based on it. For instance, LarryBoy disappearing when Scooter's back is turned in the middle of the film is a subtle nod to Batman. * The film uses the original designs for the VeggieTales characters. ** This is the first time in VeggieTales history since Beauty and the Beet ''that the original designs for the ''VeggieTales characters were used. * The key to the city is seen at the LarryCave in LarryBoy and the Bad Apple. * The film teaches a lesson in dealing with criticism, which is something that other superheroes tend to deal with. Both LarryBoy and Mayor Blueberry learn this lesson. * LarryBoy uses a lot more gadgets in this film, such as bubblegum blowers and jet packs. * When Rodney Stench says that LarryBoy isn't the first superhero Bumblyburg has had, it is a reference to the LarryBoy chapter books. Pruneman was the town's first superhero, and Bok Choy took over many years later. * This film was released to celebrate the 20th anniversary of LarryBoy's first appearance in Dave and the Giant Pickle. On a related note, LarryBoy's backstory is a reference to that very episode as well as an old interview written by Mike Nappa, who would later write the book LarryBoy and the Quitter Critter Quad Squad. * This movie marks the very first time LarryBoy's beginnings were mentioned. * The original LarryBoy theme song returns in this movie, as well as in the trailers. * DreamWorks Animation and Technicolor India worked together to create the main 3D animated sequences for the movie, using the original character designs from VeggieTales and its 2D animated spin-off LarryBoy: The Cartoon Adventures, while Toon City Animation works on the 2D animated flashback sequences. * An anthology called Beneath the Plungers was featured on the film's DVD release. It involves LarryBoy and Alfred sharing stories in the LarryCave about mysteries unknown to fans (villain origins, other superheroes, etc.). * The songs "Hero" and "Feel Invincible" by Skillet were used to promote the movie's release. * The DVD includes commentary by LarryBoy (Mike Nawrocki) and Alfred (Phil Vischer). * Khalil the Caterpillar and Pa Grape had both made cameo appearances in the movie respectively. * To celebrate the release of the film, the original LarryBoy website was brought back and given a major reboot, complete with character bios, new games, soundtracks and more. * A video game known as LarryBoy: A VeggieTales Game was released a few weeks after the movie. It was based on the events of the film and is the second LarryBoy video game to be released, with the first one being LarryBoy and the Bad Apple (based on the episode). * This is the first VeggieTales movie to be rated PG. * A soundtrack and a novelization were released to promote the movie. * This is the second VeggieTales movie to be distributed by Universal Pictures, with the first one being The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie. Category:VeggieTales Category:Movies Category:Larryboy Category:DreamWorks Animation SKG Category:Animation Category:Action/Adventure Category:Computer-animated Category:PG Category:Films Category:Superhero movie Category:Comedy Category:Movies Based on Shows Category:Films based on cartoons Category:Animated Films Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Films based on TV Shows Category:CGI Animated Films Category:Animated movies Category:Flash Animation Category:CGI-animated Category:2D animation Category:Universal Pictures Category:Universal Pictures films Category:Universal Pictures animated films Category:Universal Animation Studios Category:2020 Category:2020 films Category:Superhero films Category:Family films Category:PG-Rated films